The Double Date Aftermath
by ynotlleb
Summary: Bernadette first appears in TBBT in 3.5 when she is on a double date with Howard, Leonard and Penny. What if the double date was not a success?
1. Restaurant

What if the Leonard/Penny and Howard/Bernadette double date in 3.5 didn't go as well?

A different slant on what happens in season 3 after we first meet Bernadette. Everything belongs to Chuck Lorre and friends.

######################################################

At the restaurant attempts at conversation between Howard and Bernadette were becoming more and more stilted, Penny and Leonard were both feeling worried for their friends.

Leonard decided to try and help out.

"So Bernadette, I understand you are studying for a Ph.D?"

"That's right Dr. Hofstadter, hopefully some time next year I will join you in the Ph.D club."

"Have you started writing up yet?"

"I have made a start on the introduction and the literature survey, I still have some experimental work to finish off."

"You are doing this and working at the Cheesecake Factory, I am impressed. When I was doing my Ph.D I didn't have to work to pay for my studies and even then writing my Ph.D thesis was one of the hardest things I ever did."

"My life is eat, sleep, thesis and Cheesecake Factory."

"Good luck to you Bernadette, I hope you soon put the Cheesecake Factory behind you."

Penny then said "Hey Leonard, I work at the Cheesecake Factory as well."

"Don't you want to leave the Cheesecake Factory Penny?"

######################################################

Next day at Caltech in the canteen.

Raj said "so how was the big date dude?"

Howard replied "well she was pretty and smart enough but there was no real connection. She was more interested in talking to Leonard about her Ph.D work. Don't you dare say anything Sheldon."

Leonard said "a shame that you two didn't hit it off, I liked her, it would be good to have some more ladies in our social group."

Meanwhile across town at the Cheesecake Factory.

"Sorry about last night Bernie."

"That's OK, thanks to you and Leonard for trying. You have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find the Prince. Howard seemed cute enough but I don't think he really wants a girlfriend, he wants a mother substitute. Leonard seemed nice, you are lucky to have him."

"Yeah, lucky me."


	2. Cheesecake Factory

What if the Leonard/Penny and Howard/Bernadette double date in 3.5 didn't go as well?

A different slant on what happens in season 3 after we first meet Bernadette. Everything belongs to Chuck Lorre and friends.

######################################################

Three weeks later, The Cheesecake Factory.

Penny had just taken the usual order of the four and then Leonard started taking

"So are we all excited about the Leonid Meteor Shower this weekend."

Sheldon said "no thank you, I have a perfectly comfortable bed and regular sleeping hours, why would I want to stay up all night and sleep in a tent?"

Raj said "come on dude, it will be fun!" then Howard replied "don't encourage him, all the more fun for us."

Bernadette appeared "Good evening gentlemen, can I take your order?"

Howard said "Its OK Bernadette, Penny has just done it."

"OK, you are never sure with Penny. Hello Leonard, nice to see you again."

"Hello to you Bernadette, how is the Ph.D going?"

"I had a meeting with my Ph.D supervisor today, she thinks I have enough experimental data. I have to spend the next month writing and I will see her again."

"Well done, another milestone passed."

"Yes but lots of writing to be done yet."

"Good luck Bernadette"

Penny appeared "Here you go boys, your drinks order. Bernadette can you go to table 6, they are ready to order."

######################################################

One week later, back at the Cheesecake Factory.

Bernadette approached the table

"Good evening, gentlemen. Only 3 of you tonight? Where is the skinny annoying one?"

Leonard replied "Hello Bernadette, Sheldon is looking after Penny, she is still at home recovering from slipping in the shower last weekend, she really hurt her shoulder."

Howard said "He's been over there every night this week cleaning up the apartment and bringing over food. Sheldon tells us it will be another week before Penny can return to work."

Bernadette replied "tell her to get well soon, still more shifts for me here at the good old Cheesecake Factory."

######################################################

Later that evening Leonard returned to his apartment after the Cheesecake Factory. Penny and Sheldon were on the sofa watching TV."

"Hello Penny, how are you feeling."

"Finally, it has been almost a week since my accident and I have hardly seen you. Fine boyfriend you are. What am I Leonard, a girlfriend or a pretty toy you like to play with? Your pretty little girl is broken so you don't want her any more. Come on Sheldon, we can carry on watching this at my apartment before you help me get ready for bed."


	3. Another Blind Date

What if the Leonard/Penny and Howard/Bernadette double date in 3.5 didn't go as well?

A different slant on what happens in season 3 after we first meet Bernadette. Everything belongs to Chuck Lorre and friends.

######################################################

Four weeks later at the Cheesecake Factory

Raj said "there they are, the Dynamic Duo are back? How was the conference?"

Sheldon said "just another occasion where I got to show my scientific colleagues how brilliant I am."

Leonard replied "in spite of Sheldon I had a good time, I have some interesting ideas for some new experiments."

Then Sheldon said "so where is Wolowitz?"

Raj said "another blind date tonight."

Leonard said "another one, Howard doesn't give up. Sometimes I think he tries too hard. Mind you who am I to talk after Penny broke up with me."

Then Bernadette appeared "Good evening gentlemen, no Howard tonight?"

Leonard said "Hello Bernadette, Howard is on another blind date."

"I hope he has a better time than when he was with me. A question for you, have you seen Penny? She hasn't been in for 3 days and is not answering her phone."

Sheldon "We have been away at a conference, just got back today. We dropped off our luggage at home and then came straight here to meet up with Raj..."

######################################################

Meanwhile in a coffee shop elsewhere in Pasadena

"Good evening, you must be Howard Wolowitz, I am Amy Farrah Fowler. I must inform you that after this handshake that all physical contact is off the table."

"Good evening Dr. Fowler, I am Howard, pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Wolowitz, I must warn you that I date once a year to keep my mother happy but the dates don't usually last more than 10 minutes."

Howard smiled and said "my mother makes me do crazy things too, I think I can do better than 10 minutes, shall we sit down?"

######################################################

20 minutes after Bernadette's question Leonard opened the door to Penny's apartment to find it completely empty!

"Sheldon over here now!"

"Leonard, where is Penny?"

There were 3 envelopes on the kitchen table, one addressed to the Cheesecake Factory and one each for Leonard and Sheldon.

"Dear Leonard. Just to let you know that I have returned to Nebraska. I have decided that the California life is not for me. I waited until you and Sheldon were away at your science thing before I left to avoid making this any harder than this has already been for me. You have been a wonderful friend to me but deep down I am sure you agree that we are not cut out to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I am just your fantasy girlfriend, we don't have any real connection outside being friendly neighbours. You deserve something better, there must be plenty of smart ladies with a Ph.D in your world, maybe one of them is the one for you. Please don't try and follow me, I will contact you when I am ready to get back in touch. Love from Penny."

"Dear Sheldon. Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Sleepy kitty, happy kitty, purr purr purr. Thank you for being my friend. Love from Penny."


	4. Going for a walk

What if the Leonard/Penny and Howard/Bernadette double date in 3.5 didn't go as well?

A different slant on what happens in season 3 after we first meet Bernadette. Everything belongs to Chuck Lorre and friends.

######################################################

One hour after Leonard discovered the empty apartment he returned to the Cheesecake Factory.

"What happened to you Leonard? I asked you about Penny and you disappeared?"

"She's gone Bernadette, I used the spare key to open up Penny's apartment and it was completely empty. She has gone back to Nebraska!"

"Oh no, what has she done?"

"Could you pass this letter onto your manager."

"If you would like to talk I am off shift in half an hour. Can I get you something to eat in the meantime."

30 minutes later.

"OK Leonard I am done for today, let's go for a walk."

"Did Penny tell you she was planning to go home?"

"No she was unhappy after breaking up with you again when she hurt her shoulder. She did tell me that she was worried about trying to fit in with you and your academic friends. She knew she wouldn't be a pretty face for ever and was scared that you might leave her for someone else. She never mentioned returning to Nebraska."

"Oh Bernadette, Penny is so much more than a pretty face. She asked me not to follow her, she will contact me when she is ready."

"How is Sheldon taking the news?"

"He was crying on his bed when I left."

"Oh dear, Sheldon doesn't like change."

"So how are things with you, how is the Ph.D writing?"

"Do you know that you are the only person outside my university who asks about my Ph.D. Nobody at the Cheesecake Factory even knows what a Ph.D thesis is. My parents don't ask about it any more."

"Why ever not, my parents are both Professors and they would ask me every week. It was a relief to finally submit the thesis if only to shut my mother up."

"My mother is a retired childminder and my father is a retired cop. Not like your parents."

"Penny's farewell letter asked me to find a smart lady with a Ph.D."

"Here we are back at my car."

"Thanks for the talk Bernadette."

Bernadette gave Leonard a hug "I'd better get back to my Ph.D. See you soon Leonard."


	5. Moving day

What if the Leonard/Penny and Howard/Bernadette double date in 3.5 didn't go as well?

A different slant on what happens in season 3 after we first meet Bernadette. Everything belongs to Chuck Lorre and friends.

######################################################

Two weeks later at the Cheesecake Factory

"Good evening gentlemen, no Howard?"

Leonard replied "Good evening Bernadette, he has a date again with his new girlfriend."

"The usual order for the three of you?"

"You know us too well :-) How is the thesis?"

"When I am not here I am writing up at home. I have some noisy neighbours, they are lovely people but they have 2 young children and now a new baby. I am not getting much sleep or much thesis writing done."

"Penny's apartment is still available, Sheldon has his quirks but he isn't noisy..."

######################################################

One month later. Bernadette's moving day.

Leonard and Sheldon returned from work as a moving van pulled out of the apartment car park. After climbing 4 flights of stairs they saw Bernadette and an older man sorting out stuff in her new apartment.

"Hello neighbour."

"Hello Leonard and Sheldon. Dad meet my neighbours."

"Mike Rostenkowski, I am Bernie's father."

"Pleased to meet you Sir, I am Dr. Leonard Hofstadter."

"Hello Sir, I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper. We live in the apartment across the hall."

"How do you know Bernie."

"We know her from the Cheesecake Factory."

"How about you boys come and give us some neighbourly help with the unpacking?"

######################################################

"Don't touch my boxes of scientific papers Sheldon."

"I am sure I could arrange them in a more efficient way."

"I am sure that you could but I have my own system, I know you have your own Ph.D Sheldon but I am doing this Ph.D my way."

######################################################

"OK Leonard pick up your end of the sofa and we will move it. That's right."

"Bernadette tells me you used to be a cop."

"That's right, been retired 5 years now. You and the skinny guy are both doctors."

"Physicists, not medical doctors. We both have Ph.D degrees."

"Oh yes, Bernie has been doing one of those in microsomething for years."

"She should be finishing soon, especially now she is moving into a quieter apartment."

Bernadette said "great, looks we are done, thanks for your help."

Bernadette hugged her father "Thanks Dad, come round with Mum at the weekend."

"OK, nice to meet you boys, bye Bernie."

Leonard then said "Welcome to the building neighbour, we are going to order pizza in a few minutes. Would you like to come over to eat with us."


	6. Meet the friends?

What if the Leonard/Penny and Howard/Bernadette double date in 3.5 didn't go as well?

A different slant on what happens in season 3 after we first meet Bernadette. Everything belongs to Chuck Lorre and friends.

######################################################

Howard and Amy are on another date.

Howard kissed his girlfriend and said "Happy 2 month anniversary".

"You do know that the word anniversary comes from annual, meaning a year."

"Yes I do know that, you should meet my friend Sheldon some time, I think that you two would get along."

"I can't believe that I am still in a relationship, me Dr. '10 minutes a year' Fowler. I hope you don't think things are going too slowly."

"I have no experience with a relationship that has lasted this long either. Things are going great at this speed."

"That is good to know Howard. However, maybe it is time to meet some of your friends."

"How about a double date?"

######################################################

Leonard knocked on his neighbours door

"Come in Leonard"

"Hello Bernardette, how is the thesis?"

"Chapter 4 is finished, want to have a look?"

"Definitely. First I have a question for you."

"Ask away Dr. Hofstadter."

"You know that Howard is still with his girlfriend Amy, she is a neurobiologist. Amy would like to meet some of Howard's friends so Howard suggested a double date. So, would you like to come on this double date with me?"

"Another double date with Howard Wolowitz?"

"Yes but this time you will not have to try and make conversation with him if you don't want to."

"Sure, why not, it will be nice to meet another biologist. For once I am not working this Friday at the Cheesecake Factory, see if they can arrange something for then."

"Great, let's see Chapter 4..."


	7. Another Double Date

What if the Leonard/Penny and Howard/Bernadette double date in 3.5 didn't go as well?

A different slant on what happens in season 3 after we first meet Bernadette. Everything belongs to Chuck Lorre and friends.

######################################################

Howard and Amy go on a double date with Leonard and Bernadette. Howard and Amy were waiting in the restaurant when Leonard came in with Bernadette.

"Here they are Amy, here are my friends. May I introduce Dr. Leonard Hofstadter and almost a Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski. This is my girlfriend Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Wonderful to finally meet you at last, Howard has told me all about you. How close are to finishing your thesis Bernadette?"

"I should be submitting in 2-3 months, everything is in there now, just have to tidy up the text."

"Then I will be the only one without a Ph.D."

"I hope you finish it soon Bernadette, I am very glad I will never have to go through writing a Ph.D thesis again."

"OK, we have all been introduced, it looks like our table is ready, let's eat!"

######################################################

Over dinner the conversation was mostly about Bernadette's thesis.

"Sorry to keep talking about my thesis, it is taking over my life. When I am not working at the Cheesecake Factory the thesis is everything. Since I moved to the new apartment last month I have been able to get more writing done. It has helped having two Ph.D neighbours to look at my work. It has mostly been Leonard who has been giving thesis advice although Sheldon has helped as well

Amy said "I am impressed that you can find time to write up and work at the Cheesecake Factory."

"Well not for much longer, I have a couple of drug companies interested in me but they want me to get the Ph.D first."

"What sort of work would you end up doing with these drug companies?"

Most of the rest of the evening was spent with the ladies talking biology. When it was all over Amy shook hands with Leonard but gave Bernadette a hug.

"Great to meet the two of you, I would like to see this thesis sometime."

"Sure, Leonard and Sheldon have been a great help but a real live biologist would be even better."

Then Leonard said "Goodnight to you both. Howard, look after Amy, you have got a good one there."

######################################################

On their return to Los Robles Bernadette and Leonard walked up the stairs together.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Leonard, it was nice to meet Amy. She has been a good influence on Howard, he was a lot more fun to be with tonight than at the first double date. If he had behaved that way first time I might not have given up on him so quickly."

"Thanks for coming with me Bernadette."

"OK here we are, I need to get to bed now as I have an early shift tomorrow."

Bernadette then kissed Leonard on the lips.

"Ooh, that was nice, you are the right height Leonard. Most guys I have to stand on the table to do that. Good night Leonard."


	8. Sheldon gets an email

What if the Leonard/Penny and Howard/Bernadette double date in 3.5 didn't go as well?

A different slant on what happens in season 3 after we first meet Bernadette. Everything belongs to Chuck Lorre and friends.

######################################################

After the double date Amy got to meet Sheldon and Raj and became accepted in the social group. As Howard predicted Amy got on well with Sheldon. Raj was still suffering from selective mutism so Amy kept asking him to come and see him for a brain scan to try and find out what was wrong. Bernadette was making great progress with her Ph.D thesis after she had been getting help from Dr. Hofstadter, Dr. Cooper and Dr. Fowler. Bernadette's supervisor reckoned she just had to finish modifying the conclusions of chapter 8 and then it would be ready to submit.

One Friday night Bernadette and Amy had joined the boys for pizza when Sheldon made an astonishing announcement.

"Now that everyone is here I have some news. I got an email from Penny today! This is what she has to say for herself.

'Dear Sheldon.

Hello from Nebraska, I hope that you, Leonard and the rest of my Pasadena friends are doing well. I am now feeling like making contact with you again. I am living with my parents, I help out on the farm and I work at a coffee shop in town. You will be pleased to know that I am studying part-time at the community college, I am taking a secretarial course. I don't want to be serving food and drink to people for the rest of my life. I am not ready to come and visit you in California just yet but if you want to send me an email with all your news then that would be great.

Love from Penny.'

That is all she says."

The rest of the group were struck dumb with the news, Leonard started crying so Bernadette gave him a comforting hug. Amy then broke the silence by saying "so who is Penny?"

######################################################

One week later Leonard's mother came to visit. They were just leaving the apartment so that Leonard could take her to the airport when Bernadette came up the stairs dressed in her Cheesecake Factory uniform.

"Hello Bernadette, this is my mother Beverly."

"Oh yes, the Professor, Leonard has told me all about you."

"Mother, this is my friend and neighbour Bernadette, she has the apartment across the hall."

"Pleased to meet you. What happened to Penny?"

"She went back to Nebraska mother."

"I see, we had better get off to the airport."

Walking down the stairs Beverly carried on speaking to Leonard

"So you have replaced one dumb blonde waitress with another. You should be able to do better than that Leonard."

Suddenly Bernadette came running down the stairs.

"Who are you Professor to prejudge me on a first impression, this is the behaviour Leonard has told me about from his horrible mother. Penny is a wonderful lady who we all miss, I am not Penny. Don't let this uniform fool you, tomorrow I will finally submit my microbiology PhD thesis, I won't be a waitress for much longer. Have a safe journey home Professor, I hope that you think about what you just said as you fly home. See you later Leonard."


	9. Submitted at last

What if the Leonard/Penny and Howard/Bernadette double date in 3.5 didn't go as well?

A different slant on what happens in season 3 after we first meet Bernadette. Everything belongs to Chuck Lorre and friends.

######################################################

One day later.

Dressed in her Cheesecake Factory uniform Bernadette went into the university administration building. With trembling hands she handed over the precious Ph.D thesis and then signed some forms.

Bernadette said "that's it, finally submitted."

All the administration person said was "good day to you."

Next stop was the biology department where she went to see her supervisor, who gave Bernadette a hug when she told her she had submitted the thesis.

"Congratulations Bernadette, you have travelled a long hard road to get here."

"So what happens next?"

"I have already arranged for 3 examiners, two are from the microbiology department, the other one will be from the biochemistry department. They will all need to read the thesis before your thesis defence. We will all need to arrange a suitable date but this will probably be around the end of next month. You will have an oral examination that should take 2-3 hours, I can't see you having any problems. The examiners will then decide if your thesis is worthy of being awarded a Ph.D degree. They will almost certainly find some corrections to be made in your thesis, I had to make loads of corrections in mine. After you make the corrections you resubmit the thesis and a university committee will rubber stamp the decision of the examiners. Then you can call yourself Dr. Rostenkowski!"

"Great I can't wait."

"So how is your postdoctoral job search going?"

"Zangen pharmaceuticals are still interested in me. As soon as I get my Ph.D finished they want to call me for an interview. Then I can stop being a waitress."

"Excellent news."

"I had better get going, I am doing the lunchtime shift at the Cheesecake Factory today."

"I will be in touch about the examination day, congratulations Bernadette."

######################################################

Bernadette's friends were very happy to find out she has submitted her thesis. Leonard and Amy told her about her how nervous they were for their thesis defence examinations. Sheldon said he wasn't nervous for his examination.

Amy, Leonard and Sheldon acted as examiners for a practice thesis defence exam. This was mostly Bernadette explaining some aspects of biology they weren't familiar with but Sheldon did ask some probing questions.

Then Zangen invited Bernadette to a job interview a week after the thesis defence. She was getting more and more nervous as the examination got closer. Penny sent her an email wishing her good luck. Amy spent the day before the examination with Bernadette going over the thesis with her and helping her get ready. Bernadette didn't get much sleep the night before the examination.


	10. Congratulations Doctor

What if the Leonard/Penny and Howard/Bernadette double date in 3.5 didn't go as well?

A different slant on what happens in season 3 after we first meet Bernadette. Everything belongs to Chuck Lorre and friends.

######################################################

Examination Day!

After 3 hours the chief examiner said.

"Thank you Miss Rostenkowski. That is enough questioning from us, unless you have any more questions for us could you please leave the room for a few minutes whilst we deliberate..."

Later that evening, Bernadette burst into Leonard and Sheldon's apartment.

"Good evening doctors, I passed, I passed!"

Sheldon allowed Bernadette to hug him "Congratulations Dr. Rostenkowski." Then Bernadette went up to Leonard, before he could say anything Bernadette started kissing him and kept kissing him for several minutes!

"Wow, congratulations Dr. Rostenkowski."

"Thank you Dr. Hofstadter, I couldn't have done it without you."

Raj, Howard and Amy came over as soon they heard the news. Bernadette gave them all a big hug. Raj managed to say "Congratulations" in a rather high pitched voice after he was hugged.

"Well thank you Dr. Koothrappali, very nice to hear you say it." Howard said "well done doctor, I am the only one without a Ph.D again."

Then Amy said "So Dr. Rostenkowski, what's next?"

"Well Dr. Fowler I am going to put in the corrections tomorrow and resubmit the thesis. Then next Tuesday I have a job interview with Zangen. Tonight, let's all go out and celebrate."

######################################################

Tuesday at Zangen

"Congratulations on your Ph.D Dr. Rostenkowski."

"Well thank you for waiting for me."

"We have had our eye on you for some time. The plan for today is that you give a short talk on your thesis work and then we ask you some questions. Then we will give you a tour of the pharmaceutical research laboratory and we can discuss the project. It should take a couple of hours. Please follow me to the seminar room."

Two hours later.

"Well Dr. Rostenkowski I think that we have seen enough, when do you want to start working here?..."

######################################################

Later that evening Leonard met Bernadette at the Cheesecake Factory.

Leonard met up with Bernadette with a hug and a kiss.

"Here I am Bernadette, you wanted to meet me here?"

"That's right my dear Leonard. Zangen offered me the job today, I have just quit the Cheesecake Factory."

"That's wonderful, congratulations."

"So I want to discuss something with you that has been on my mind for some time. I have been so busy with the thesis and Zangen but now everything is settled."

"I am all ears."

"Penny's leaving note asked you to find a smart woman with a Ph.D."

"Yes she did."

"I am a smart woman with a Ph.D..."


	11. Epilogue

What if the Leonard/Penny and Howard/Bernadette double date in 3.5 didn't go as well?

A different slant on what happens in season 3 after we first meet Bernadette. Everything belongs to Chuck Lorre and friends.

######################################################

One year later, the Caltech Athenaeum Club. Leonard is nervously standing with Best Man Sheldon waiting for Mike Rostenkowski to walk his daughter down the aisle. Maid of Honour Amy was fussing over bride to be Bernadette, getting everything just right with her wedding dress.

Then suddenly Leonard heard a familiar voice

"Hello Leonard, congratulations."

"Penny, is that really you?"

"It's really me, when Sheldon told me about the wedding I decided it would be a good time to come and visit Pasadena again. Before we get any further may I introduce my boyfriend, Dr. James Thomas."

"Did you say Doctor?"

"Wonderful to meet you Dr. Hofstadter, I had heard of you before I met Penny. I'm a physicist as well, I teach at Penny's community college in Nebraska."

"After knowing you, Sheldon and the others so well I have got used to these physicists."

"I have so much to talk to you about."

"Tell me after the wedding. Good luck to you and Bernie..."

######################################################

 _ **That's how it ends, not a Shenny story. There aren't many Leonard and Bernadette stories out there so I thought that I would write one.**_


End file.
